A Little More Than Barely Poisoned
by YankeeFan87
Summary: A rewrite of Shawn's poisoning scene in Chivalry is Not Dead...But Someone Is. In this version, it's a little more serious. And Juliet is there to comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I remember reading spoilers for this episode and being excited about the whole Shawn getting poisoned thing. And then I was so disappointed when the show made it out to be nothing big. So here's the way I think it should have happened. A lot more hurt and comfort.**

* * *

><p>Though Shawn had started to feel slightly off shortly after Eugenia and Jillian had left, he'd written it off as mere indigestion from the pizza. But as the night went on the ache in his gut was getting harder to ignore and it was becoming more and more obvious to him that this wasn't normal heartburn. He really hoped it wasn't food poisoning. The last time he'd gotten food poisoning, he'd spent what felt like two whole days puking his guts out in his childhood house. Sure, his dad had been there for him, bringing him water and soup until he was better. But then he wasn't entirely convinced that it wasn't his dad's poorly-cooked meat that had poisoned him in the first place.<p>

A sharp twinge of pain ripped him from his reverie and he winced slightly, clutching at his stomach. _Sure felt like food poisoning._ "Ugh I don't feel right," he told Gus, pulling in a sharp breath. "I hate to say this but I think we may have gotten some bad pineapple on that pizza. Hows your stomach?"

"I'm fine," Gus said simply.

"Really?" Shawn asked in surprise, for a brief moment hopeful that maybe this _was_ just indigestion. But then another sharp pain caused his stomach to clench, dashing those hopes. He flashed back to the events of the night, trying to determine the cause of his pain. "Maybe it wasn't pineapple," he began, not liking the conclusion he had drawn. "Maybe somebody got to my wine at the restaurant."

Gus didn't answer, but Shawn knew he was listening more seriously now.

A particularly painful cramp hit his stomach and Shawn bent over, crying out. "Aghh. Gus I see a bright light. I think I should go towards it."

"Okay stop playing, Shawn," Gus said in all seriousness, still hoping this was another one of Shawn's charades.

"I'm going. Take care of my Great Dane Lothar."

"You don't have a Great Dane, Shawn." Gus hadn't moved, choosing to believe his best friend was joking.

"Get a Great Dane. Name him Lothar." The words may have been ridiculous, but the tightness and pain in Shawn's voice were evident and Gus took a step forward.

"Ok what are you talking about?"

"I was poisoned buddy. I'm sure of it," Shawn looked up at Gus as he continued to clutch his stomach, his eyes conveying the seriousness of the situation. "But I know who killed me. Remember," he said, holding up a finger and struggling to stay conscious. "It was Prescott who killed me." Shawn released the desk he was holding onto and toppled to the floor in a heap. Gus rushed to his friend, still hoping somehow that this was all a prank.

"Shawn!" he shouted when Shawn didn't immediately get up. "Come on, buddy. Joke's over. You got me." He shook Shawn's shoulders, slightly relieved when Shawn opened his eyes, mere cracks squinting back at him. Shawn held his gaze for a second before groaning again and squeezing his eyes closed. "Oh my God," Gus murmured, grabbing the cordless phone from the desk and quickly dialing 911, his hand on his best friend's shoulder, trying to offer whatever comfort he could. "Don't worry, Shawn," he said, even though he didn't think Shawn was even conscious. "You're gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>Juliet had been driving home from work when she noticed the lights still on in the psych office. It wasn't unusual for the boys to be there late, especially tonight with their double "date." Juliet felt the urge to stop by and talk to them about the case. She wasn't sure anymore if Jillian was guilty and she wanted to know what they had on Prescott. She turned into the parking lot, pulling up next to Gus's blue Echo.<p>

As she approached the office, she heard Gus talking frantically to someone but she couldn't hear Shawn's voice. _Something's not right_, she thought, her hand going to the gun at her side as her detective instincts kicked in. "Gus!" she called out, rapping on the door. Gus opened it quickly when he recognized her voice, and the look on his face told Juliet she had been right about her instincts.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently. But before Gus had the chance to respond, Shawn groaned from his place on the ground, curling into a fetal position. Juliet and Gus hurried to their friend, kneeling by his side. "Shawn?" Juliet asked, placing a hand on his chest to try and calm him down.

"J...u..les?" he murmured, opening his eyes again.

Juliet shot Gus a questioning glance. "We thinks he's been poisoned," Gus explained. "Ambulance is on its way."

"Poisoned?" Juliet repeated, stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Pos...i...tive," Shawn bit out, the last syllable ending on a groan as the pain in his stomach intensified.

"Shh," Juliet soothed, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're gonna be okay Shawn."

"Could you sit with him Juliet? I need to call Mr. Spencer."

"Of course," Juliet nodded, nudging herself closer to Shawn and continuing her soothing mantra.

Gus quickly got up, grabbing the phone to call Henry.

* * *

><p>"Who'd you piss off this time, Shawn?" Juliet asked lightly, though her voice was on the edge of breaking.<p>

"Think it was Prescott," Shawn choked out. He broke off into a coughing fit then and Juliet moved to his side to help him sit up. She noticed his face was taking on a greenish tint and he was swallowing hard.

"You feeling sick to your stomach?" she asked him gently, already rising to her feet. Shawn nodded before realizing that was a big mistake as the entire room seemed to spin. "Okay let's get you to the bathroom," she told him, supporting his side as he struggled to stand.

They stumbled into the bathroom and Shawn quickly knelt in front of the toilet, gulping heavily as the nausea intensified. Juliet perched behind him, gently rubbing his back as he tried not to be sick. "Don't fight it, Shawn. You need to get the poison out."

Shawn didn't have time to answer her. He gagged once more before heaving violently into the toilet, the Hawaiian pizza tasting much worse the second time around. He barely had time to gasp for air before the second round hit. Juliet's soft hand on his back was the only thing keeping him grounded.

After what seemed like hours, Shawn's stomach calmed and he slumped back against Juliet, too tired to hold himself up anymore. Juliet slid out from behind him, helping him lean against the wall as she wet a wash cloth and used it to wipe his face clean. "Where the hell is the ambulance?" she muttered quietly as she took in the state of her friend, hoping he would hold on.

* * *

><p>Henry Spencer had been predictably annoyed to get a phone call from the psych office at 11 PM. But when he heard Gus's worried voice and the situation with his son, all thoughts of sleep were immediately vanquished.<p>

"You think he was poisoned?" Henry asked, almost angrily. "Dammit kid," he whispered, more to himself than to Gus. "I told you to stay away from Prescott. You two are at the psych office?" Henry asked, preparing to speed over there.

"Yeah, but I already called for an ambulance. You should meet us at Santa Barbara General."

"Right, of course," Henry agreed. "How's he doing, Gus?"

"Not good," Gus said meekly. "He was in a lot of pain. I just hope the ambulance gets here soon."

"Can you get him to vomit the poison?" Henry asked, trying to think of any ways they could increase his son's chances of survival.

Gus looked towards the bathroom where he could hear Juliet soothing Shawn as he threw up. "Juliet's in the bathroom with him now," Gus explained, "it sounds like he's been throwing up for the last few minutes."

"Okay, that's good," Henry told him. "I'm going to head to the hospital now. Call me if he gets worse."

"Of course," Gus agreed. He hung up the phone and hurried to the bathroom to help Juliet. He looked worriedly at the detective when he reached the door.

"He okay?"

Juliet shook her head sadly. "He's really sick, Gus. He's going downhill fast." Both their attentions shot back to Shawn as he started coughing raggedly, his body spasming with the force of the coughs. Juliet knelt by him again, helping him lean forward. Gus grabbed a glass of water from the sink. When Shawn had finally calmed down, Gus held out the water, helping him to take a sip before taking it away. Gus stared in shock at the tinge of red that lined the glass where Shawn had put his mouth.

"Juliet," Gus whispered, showing her the glass.

"Gus?" Shawn mumbled, his voice raspy. "S' wrong?" Shawn's breaths were coming in shallow wheezes. One more symptom to add to the rapidly-growing list.

"Just breathe, Shawn." Juliet encouraged, her eyes flicking worriedly to Gus's. Shawn tried his best to comply, but the only thing he seemed capable of was pulling in harsh, whistling breaths.

"Dammit," Gus murmured as Shawn started to lilt. Juliet caught him as he slid down the wall, slowing his descent and resting his head in her lap.

"Where the _hell_ are those paramedics?" Juliet growled, as Shawn's lips started to take on a blueish tinge.

"I think I hear something," Gus said, listening for the faint sound of sirens he hoped he hadn't just imagined. He heard it again and jumped up. "I'm going to go make sure they find us." He gave Shawn's leg a shake before darting out of the room, rushing to get the help Shawn desperately needed.

The paramedics got to work quickly once they took in Shawn's state. By the time Gus had ushered them into the bathroom where Shawn still lay, head cradled in Juliet's lap, Shawn's breaths had almost completely decreased. Juliet was frantic as the paramedics pulled him from her, tears spilling down her face. She felt Gus's hand on her back. "He's going to be fine, Jules."

Juliet choked out a half-laugh, half-cry at the nickname that Shawn always used, but she nodded anyway. Still, it was hard to believe everything would be okay when Shawn was lying there so still, a mask over his face feeding him the oxygen he so desperately needed. "He has to be," she whispered.

* * *

><p>continue? let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Shawn coughed and sputtered as he felt himself being lifted into the ambulance. He couldn't concentrate on anything but his struggle to breathe. The pressure on his chest felt enormous and he was certain he was dying. "'M I dying?" he asked, needing confirmation that he was wrong.<p>

"No," he heard a woman's voice say firmly. _Jules. Why was Jules here? _ "You're not dying, Shawn. They just need to get you some help."

"Always need to get all the attention, huh buddy?" Gus asked, obviously trying to calm Shawn down, to reassure him. Shawn smiled slightly before breaking off into another coughing fit, red flecks of blood dotting the oxygen mask that covered his face._ That couldn't be good_.

"We need to get him to the hospital now," another voice – not Gus or Jules – said. "There's no room in the ambulance. Will you be following?"

"I'll drive," Gus answered. "See you soon Shawn."

"Hang in there," Juliet said gently, squeezing his hand before leaving him. Shawn squeezed back with as much strength as he could.

"Kay," he murmured.

Juliet followed Gus out of the ambulance and over to his car. "I need to call this in," she said absently, pulling out her phone once she'd fastened her seat belt. She turned to Gus. "Do you think it was Prescott?"

Gus didn't answer immediately, too concentrated on following the flashing lights of the ambulance. "Gus?" Juliet prodded.

"I'm not sure," he said reluctantly, wishing he could be more certain about who had poisoned his best friend. "Shawn thinks it was. Prescott had a bottle of wine sent over to our table at the restaurant, so it's certainly possible." He hesitated. "But...he would be too obvious, you know? And to be honest he didn't seem like that bad of a guy."

Juliet thought that over. "Well I'll tell Carlton to bring him in for questioning anyway. Is there anyone else it could have been?"

Gus tried to think back over the events of the night, cursing himself for not having Shawn's memory. "Jillian, I guess. But she really seemed taken with Shawn. Then again, what woman isn't?" Juliet smiled at that. "There was one other guy at the restaurant," Gus started, searching for his name. "Gabe, I think? Shawn would know. He was creepy and he definitely had the opportunity to poison Shawn. You should check him out too." Juliet agreed, picking up her phone to call the head detective.

To his credit, Lassiter seemed adequately concerned about the poisoning of the department psychic. He assured Juliet that he would contact the chief and bring in the suspects for questioning. Juliet was surprised and slightly touched when Lassiter asked her to make sure to keep him updated on Shawn's condition. She closed the phone, focusing on the wail of the ambulance and the bright, flashing lights up ahead.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stay with us, kid." Shawn looked up at the EMT who was currently taking his vitals, coaxing him to stay conscious. Shawn shifted, groaning.<p>

"Hurts," he mumbled, clutching at his stomach,

"I know it does, but we're gonna get some help for you soon, okay? Just try and stay awake."

Shawn nodded slightly, trying his best to stay conscious, fighting against his body's desire to shut down. He let out a relieved breath when he felt the ambulance slow down and turn into the hospital parking lot.

"Good job, Shawn," the paramedic told him, patting him on the leg before opening the ambulance door and lifting him out with the aid of his partner.

Shawn tried to give a thumb's up but lifting his arm was too difficult. He settled for a half-smile instead, closing his eyes as they hurried him through the ambulance doors.

Juliet and Gus pulled into the hospital parking lot just after the ambulance had arrived, catching a glimpse of Shawn as he was rushed through the doors. When they got to the waiting room they were met by a very stressed-out, very nervous Henry Spencer.

"Gus! Thank God!" he shouted, pulling Gus in for a hug in a very uncharacteristic display of emotion. "When you guys weren't here, I thought..." he trailed off, but Gus knew what he was saying. Henry thought maybe the ambulance had been too late.

"He's still alive," Gus assured him as Henry released the hug. "How long have you been here?" Gus asked after a pause.

"Just a few minutes. What took the ambulance so long?"

Juliet shook her head. "No idea, but it felt like forever."

Henry looked over at the detective, as if just noticing Juliet. "Do you have any idea what the poison was?"

"I called Detective Lassiter. They're going to rush the lab results on the sample taken from Lance Tolkien."

Henry nodded. "Good. Well then I guess all we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p>Shawn came-to under the bright lights of the ER, struggling against the hands holding him down.<p>

"Shawn," Shawn opened his eyes, looking up at an older-looking man – apparently the doctor. Various other health care professionals surrounded him, setting up machines and gathering supplies. "Shawn," the voice said more firmly when he continued to struggle. "You need to calm down, son. My name is Doctor Anderson. You're in the hospital – you've been poisoned."

_Oh, right_. That seemed to work, and Shawn settled down a little, though he still tried to curl inward in an attempt to ease the pain in his stomach. He groaned again.

"I know it hurts, and we'll give you something for the pain in a bit. We just need to deal with the poison first."

Shawn nodded in understanding, though it was hard for him to concentrate over the cramping in his gut. "You...got it."

"Okay, good. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Answer as best as you can, okay?"

Shawn nodded again.

"Do you know how long ago you ingested the poison?"

Shawn thought back over the evening again. It _had _to have been the wine. That was around 6 PM and it was nearly midnight now. "Six," he broke off coughing. "Six hours," he finished when he could breathe again. "In my wine."

Doctor Anderson made a note. "Have you vomited since then?"

"Mmmm," Shawn answered in the affirmative. "Threw up...bout an hour 'go."

"Okay, that's good." Shawn watched as a nurse handed the doctor a glass filled with some kind of dark liquid. "Shawn, this is activated charcoal. Since you already vomited, we're not going to pump your stomach."

Shawn was momentarily relieved until the doctor continued. "I need you to drink all of this. It's going to absorb whatever poison is still left in your stomach." Shawn glanced fearfully at the disgusting-looking liquid. He was already nauseous and they expected him to drink_ that_? Anderson chuckled softly. "I know it doesn't look appetizing, but just try and drink it quickly. I'm going to raise your bed a little so you can sit up."

Shawn gripped the bed tightly as the doctor raised it, closing his eyes as the room spun around him. He felt miserable and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. "Is," Shawn started, clearing is throat. The doctor looked at him, waiting for Shawn to finish the question. "Is my dad here?"

"I'm not sure," Anderson answered, trying to figure out where his patient was going with the question. "I can get someone to find out if you want."

Shawn nodded. "Could he...could he come back here?" he asked, knowing he sounded like a scared child. But to be honest, that was kind of how he felt. Anderson looked at him with understanding in his eyes.

"Of course," he told him kindly. "I'll send a nurse out to get him immediately."

Shawn relaxed a little, leaning back against the pillows and eyeing the liquid charcoal that the doctor had put on the side table.

"I'd love to tell you to take your time, but time is kind of an issue here," Dr. Anderson said reluctantly.

"Yeah...kay," Shawn said, picking up the glass and bringing it to his nose to sniff it. "Here...goes...nothing."

* * *

><p>Juliet, Gus, and Henry had been sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes, just comforted by each others presence. Gus had seen the nurse approaching them first and quickly stood up<p>

"How is he?" he asked eagerly.

"Mr. Spencer?" the nurse asked, ignoring Gus's question.

"That's me," Henry said, standing up as well. "How's my son?"

"Asking for you," she answered shortly.

"He's _asking _for me?" Henry could tell that Gus and Juliet were as surprised as he was by that.

The nurse was clearly getting impatient. "Come with me," she said, turning and walking down the hall towards Shawn's room.

Henry turned to Gus and Juliet. "I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I find out," he assured them, hurrying to catch up to the nurse.

Shawn was sitting up in bed when Henry made it to the room, but he looked awful. His skin was deathly pale and Henry could hear a soft wheeze every time he pulled in a breath. "Dad," Shawn said, and the relief in his voice was evident. "You came."

"Of course I came, kid," Henry said, walking up to his son. "How you doing?"

"Swell," Shawn breathed.

"Mr. Spencer?" Henry turned to see a tall man with graying hair. "I'm Doctor Anderson," he said, holding out his hand. Henry shook it.

"How's he doing, Doc?"

"He's hanging in there. We're running some tests, but right now Shawn needs to drink the activated charcoal." Shawn held up the glass of dark liquid in a mock cheers, causing the doctor to smile. "I need to go check on a few patients, but you go ahead and finish that and I'll be back."

"Thank you, Doctor," Henry said sincerely and Anderson nodded as he left. Henry pulled up a chair next to Shawn's bed. "You just gonna stare at it?" Henry asked not unkindly, pointing to the glass that Shawn still hadn't raised to his mouth.

Shawn swallowed thickly, shaking his head minutely. "Ugh," he groaned. "I feel so...sick," he bit out, swallowing hard again. Henry reached for the basin by Shawn's bed, just in case.

"One sip at a time."

"Think...that would make it...worse," Shawn huffed out, having trouble catching his breath. Shawn lifted the glass to his mouth, one hand pinching his nose closed to try to block out the taste. "L'chaim!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, right before he chugged the chalky liquid. Henry watched Shawn closely as he downed the drink, taking the glass from his hand once he'd finished.

"You okay?" Henry asked, concerned when Shawn didn't say anything.

Shawn just sat as still as possible, waiting for his stomach to settle. "Gross," Shawn muttered, burping softly. The nausea had ratcheted up a few notches with his consumption of the vile drink and Shawn didn't want to move. He closed his eyes tightly, taking small sips of air.

"Shawn," Henry said softly, watching as Shawn's face paled further – if that was even possible. He watched Shawn struggle with his warring stomach and placed the basin in Shawn's hands. Shawn clutched it tightly and breathed faster. "Calm down, kid," Henry soothed, urging his son to breathe through the nausea. He put his hand on the back of Shawn's neck, forcing his head down. "You're okay."

Shawn groaned again. "Not...okay." He fought against his father's hand, trying to raise his head. "D...ad," he moaned.

Henry didn't need to see Shawn's face to know the kid was going to be sick. "Okay, I gotcha," he said, helping Shawn lean forward.

Shawn fought hard against the urge to puke, not wanting to have to drink the charcoal all over again, but it was a losing battle. He felt his dad's hand on his back as he leaned forward and emptied his newly-filled stomach into the bucket that he held in his lap. He knew he was whimpering, but he felt too sick to care. By the time he was finished, he could barely keep his head up and Henry quickly took the basin from him, placing it on the side table.

Shawn immediately curled on his side, his hands clutching at his spasming stomach. "I'm going to get your doctor," Henry reassured him, intending to go in search of Doctor Anderson. But just as he turned to leave, the doctor walked in, taking in the state of his patient and hurrying over to the bed.

"Shawn," he said, his voice concerned. When Shawn made no move to answer, he turned to Henry. "What happened?"

"He finished the charcoal," Henry said, "but couldn't keep it down."

Doctor Anderson nodded. "Okay. I was worried that might happen. Stomach's still bad?" he asked Shawn, noticing that his patient had opened his eyes and was now looking at him. Shawn's nod was so slight, Henry wasn't even sure he had seen it. "No problem," Anderson said, though Henry had a feeling that this _was_ a problem.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well Shawn still needs the charcoal in his stomach. The good thing about the vomiting is that Shawn's body is continuing to purge the poison. But there's inevitably some left behind. If Shawn can't drink the charcoal, we'll have to put an NG tube in through his nose and feed the liquid in that way."

Shawn made a noise from the bed and Henry and Anderson looked over. "No," Shawn said, shaking his head. The thought of a tube up his nose made him feel claustrophobic. And he was already having enough trouble trying to breathe.

"Shawn," Henry started, "the doctor says you need to have the charcoal in your stomach."

"I'll drink...it," Shawn insisted, pushing himself up. "I can drink it."

Henry looked back at the doctor. "One more try can't hurt," Anderson said, motioning for a nurse to prepare more of the charcoal. "But if you can't keep this down, we have to go to the NG tube."

Shawn nodded his agreement, taking the new glass from the nurse. This time he drank more slowly, grimacing after each swallow but allowing him time between sips. It took him almost five minutes, but he finally managed to drain the glass. He closed his eyes, lying back against the pillows.

Shawn knew his dad was watching him carefully, as hopeful as Shawn was that the liquid would stay down this time. After another five minutes had passed, Shawn seemed to calm down a little, confident that the nausea was at bay for now.

"Good job," Doctor Anderson said, moving around the bed to retrieve the oxygen mask that Shawn had taken off nearly half an hour earlier. "Keep this on for now, okay Shawn? Your breathing still worries me."

Shawn made a noncommittal noise but didn't fight the mask, letting his eyes drift shut again. The doctor turned back to Henry once he was satisfied that Shawn was okay for the moment. "We're going to move him to a private room now. I'm still waiting for the results of his blood work, but I think Shawn will be okay. Recovery may take awhile, but I think he's through the worst. I'll order something for the pain as well."

Henry let out a relieved breath. "Thank you so much." He went to Shawn's bed, ruffling his son's hair and smirking at Shawn's muffled protest. "I'm going to go update Gus and Juliet, okay? Feel better kid."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this one.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to update. My pet rat (absolutely adorable for anyone who thinks otherwise) died the other day and I haven't felt up to writing. She was an incredibly loving and wonderful pet and I miss her so much. So this one's dedicated to Daisy. Rest in peace, sweetheart. I ended up changing the actual episode, sorta, so I guess this isn't technically a tag anymore. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry returned to the waiting room to find Juliet pacing nervously and Gus tightly clenching his fists in his lap. Gus jumped up when he saw Henry, and Juliet momentarily stopped pacing.<p>

"How is he?" they asked simultaneously.

"Doctor's still running tests, but he seems optimistic that Shawn's going to pull through. Kid'll probably feel awful for awhile though."

Both Juliet and Gus let out relieved sighs. "Can we see him?" Juliet asked anxiously. The last time she'd felt this worried was when Shawn had gotten himself shot and kidnapped. She needed to see for herself that he was going to be okay.

"They're moving him to a private room right now," Henry told her. "But I'm sure they'll let us see him soon," he continued when he saw the crestfallen look on her face. Gus took a seat next to Henry, much more relaxed now that he knew his best friend would be okay.

They sat there for another hour before Shawn's doctor came out, introducing himself to Juliet and Gus before turning to Henry. "Shawn's resting now, and I feel confident that he will make a full recovery in time. We're going to keep him here for the next few days, however, as there are lingering symptoms that will probably still affect him."

"What kind of symptoms?" Henry voiced the question all three were wondering.

"For now, I'm most concerned with his breathing. He's having more trouble than I would like, and for that reason we have him on oxygen. His breathing should improve as the poison is eliminated from his body. Some additional side effects will be dizziness, headaches, stomach pain, and nausea. But those should all be relatively mild compared to what he's already gone through."

Henry nodded, his worry for Shawn increasing just a little with the mention of his breathing. "Can we see him?" Henry asked once the doctor had finished speaking.

Dr. Anderson looked at the three clearly-worried people waiting to see his patient. "Normally I'd insist that he only have one visitor at a time," he started, hesitating slightly, "but Shawn's been asking for all of you, so I don't think it will be a problem if you all head in there now for a short while, as long as you make sure he gets his rest."

Shawn was sitting up in his hospital bed, still looking incredibly ill, but his face lit up when he saw his visitors. "Gus! Jules!" he said with as much energy as he could muster. Henry stood back, watching Shawn and his friends.

"Hey man!" Gus said, smiling widely at his best friend.

Juliet came up and squeezed Shawn's shoulder, "Hey Shawn, how are you feeling?"

Shawn took his oxygen mask off to answer."Better...than before," he wheezed.

"That stays on, kid," Henry scolded mildly, approaching Shawn's bed and putting the mask back over his face. "Doc says he's worried about your breathing, so you need to keep the oxygen on at all times."

Shawn huffed in mock annoyance, but let his dad continue with his fussing. "What else'd he say?"

"You'll probably feel pretty sick for a few days," Juliet told him gently, "but you're going to be okay," Shawn could see the relief reflected in her eyes and he wanted to reassure her but he could feel his own eyes drooping closed.

"Get some sleep, Shawn," Henry told him, "we'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the windows as Shawn yawned, stretching out his sore muscles. He looked around the room, smiling as he saw Gus curled up asleep in the chair by his bed. As if sensing Shawn's eyes on him, Gus startled awake, taking a minute to figure out where he was and why his neck was killing him.<p>

"Hey sleepy head," Shawn croaked out.

Gus looked over, his expression defensive. "You shouldn't talk, Shawn. I've been watching your sorry ass sleep all night. What time is it anyway?" Gus asked, looking at his watch. "It's almost noon!" he shouted, jumping up from his chair.

"Need to get to work?" Shawn asked, not hiding the disappointment from his voice.

Gus shook his head. "Called in sick hours ago," he explained, noticing the look of relief that crossed Shawn's face. "You really think I'd go to work after my best friend was almost poisoned to death?" he asked jokingly.

Shawn just smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Guess my dad and Jules had to go to work though?"

Gus seemed to think for a minute. "Definitely not your dad. He's probably getting coffee. I swear, that man never sleeps. I think Juliet went to help Lassie with the leads on the case. She'll be back, though." Shawn nodded, coughing slightly. "How are you feeling, by the way?" Shawn still wore the oxygen mask, but he seemed to be breathing a little more easily.

"Head hurts," Shawn admitted, wincing slightly. "And my stomach still feels off," he said, shifting in his bed a little.

"You want me to get your doctor?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine for now. Do you know if Prescott was arrested?"

"I think Lassie brought him in. Jules will know more when she comes back."

"Shawn!" Shawn and Gus looked over to see Henry entering the room, balancing two cups of coffee and some donuts.

"One of those for me?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Shawn," Henry said, handing one of the coffees to Gus. "You can have coffee when the doctor says you're okay."

Shawn sulked in his bed, closing his eyes at the headache that had been building since he'd woken up.

Gus noticed and stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna get his doctor," he told Henry, knowing his friend was too stubborn to ask for any sort of medication.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked once Gus had left.

Shawn put a hand to his head, pressing hard to relieve the pain. "Head feels like it's going to explode," Shawn mumbled wearily. Henry gave his shoulder a squeeze and waited for Gus and the doctor to return with the meds.

"This is one of the side effects I mentioned," Doctor Anderson said when he examined Shawn. "Besides the head, how are you feeling?"

"A little queasy," he admitted. "Light-headed."

"Okay, well I'm going to give you something for the pain. It should knock you out for a few hours too, should give your body some time to heal." Anderson turned to Gus and Henry then. "He'll be out for at least a few hours. You two should get home, get some rest. I know neither of you has gotten much sleep since you've been here."

Once Shawn had drifted off to sleep, Henry headed home to shower and change and Gus headed over to the station to see what Juliet had come up with so far.

* * *

><p>"Napthalene?" Shawn rasped.<p>

"Napthalene," Juliet repeated patiently.

"Napthalene?" Henry this time.

"Napthalene," Gus said, thinking. "Moth balls."

"Gus, stop with the non-sequitur nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Shawn. Napthalene is the main ingredient in moth balls but it's highly poisonous when ingested."

Juliet, Gus, and Henry had gathered in Shawn's hospital room later that evening, while Juliet briefed them on the latest developments in the case: Prescott was cleared, Gabe McKinley was dead, and now the poison had been identified. Lassiter was in the hallway checking up on some leads.

"Moth balls?" Shawn asked, figuring out where Gus was heading with that revelation. "The old-lady smell?"

"Exactly," Gus confirmed. "Eugenia smelled like moth balls," he explained to the obviously confused Juliet and Henry.

"So you think she's our killer?" Juliet asked. "But what's her motive?"

Gus paused. "Honestly? I have no idea. But it has to be her. She had the opportunities and she reeked of moth balls." Lassiter had returned to the room to catch the tail-end of Gus's statement.

"Do you know where she is now, Guster?"

"With Prescott..." Gus trailed off at the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Prescott wants to propose to Jillian," he explained briefly.

"Come again?" Shawn asked, clearly surprised by the turn of events.

"Long story. I'll explain later. Oh here, Prescott wanted me to give you this." Gus handed over a neatly-written note.

"Dear Shawn," Shawn read aloud, "I was sorry to hear you were poisoned. I hope you get well soon. Cordially, Clive Prescott...what the? Seriously?"

"Boys," Juliet said impatiently, "enough. Gus, where is Prescott meeting Eugenia?"

"The tea shop off of Mariposa," Gus looked at his watch, "in 30 minutes."

"Guster, O'Hara, let's go."

"Wait!" Shawn called after them, "I'll come with!" He shouted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, nearly collapsing when the dizziness hit.

"I don't think so, hot shot," Henry chastised, pushing Shawn back down. "They'll be fine without you."

"But I don't want Lassie to win," Shawn whined, nevertheless giving in to his father's ministrations and lying back against the bed.

"If Eugenia's the killer, than technically Gus is the winner," Henry pointed out, amused.

"But Gus is part of psych so technically..." Shawn trailed off, his eyes closing.

Henry watched Shawn fall asleep before leaning back in his own chair and allowing himself to drift off for the first time in over a day, confident that his son would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter will have some Shules - any other suggestions? Seriously, I need ideas. Thanks for reading!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so apparently this is the second to last chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Special thanks to TheRealJules for the idea for this chapter. Included some dialogue/plot from the actual episode - hope this chapter's a little more exciting than the last. And to those of you who still want Shules, be patient...next chapter, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shawn waited until he heard his father's soft snores before he cracked open an eye. Satisfied that Henry was indeed asleep, Shawn quietly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He knew exactly which tea shop Gus had been referring to. More importantly, he knew that the main streets leading to the shop were currently undergoing construction. There was no way the detectives would get there in 30 minutes, especially not during rush hour. Luckily, Shawn knew a shortcut.<p>

Fighting the lingering dizziness from earlier, Shawn carefully fished through his father's pockets, locating the keys to his dad's truck. Henry was going to kill him for this. He pulled on the dress pants he'd been wearing when he'd been brought to the hospital, but the blue button-down shirt he'd had on had been cut open by the paramedics. And he'd really liked that shirt too. Knowing he looked ridiculous, Shawn tucked the hospital gown into his slacks and pulled on his dad's jacket in an attempt to hide the gown from any hospital personnel who may try to thwart his escape.

Shawn crept to the door, taking one last look at his dad to make sure he hadn't woken up. Luckily, significant sleep deprivation had made his father dead to the world and he hadn't stirred once during Shawn's movements.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Shawn made sure the hallway was clear before stepping out into it. He knew this hospital better than most people, and he had little trouble escaping down the back corridor and out into the parking lot. Shawn easily spotted Henry's truck and hurried over to it, collapsing into the driver's seat the second he opened the door. His little escape had left him winded and dizzy, but he knew there was no time to rest now. He had to get to Prescott before Eugenia had the chance to poison him.

Shawn shook his head to clear his vision, then stepped on the gas and pulled out of the parking lot, taking one last look back at the hospital. His dad was _so_ going to kill him. Hell, Gus was going to kill him too – maybe even Jules. He just hoped that saving Prescott would help dispel some of their anger.

"Dammit!" Lassiter shouted, honking his horn at the endless line of traffic. "Come on! Can't you see this is a cop car?"

"There's no way we're getting around this, Carlton," Juliet said calmly, even though it was obvious she was worried as well. "We need to find another way up there," she said, pointing to the restaurant located at the top of a very large hill. She looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since leaving the hospital. "We've only got 5 minutes until Prescott's date with Eugenia."

"He's not answering his phone," Gus mumbled in the backseat, putting down his cell phone in defeat. "I guess it's ungentlemanly to keep your cell phone on when you're with a woman."

"That's it," Lassiter growled, turning the car onto the grassy hilly that led to the restaurant and pressing hard on the gas. For one exhilarating moment it seemed like the car would make it, but instead of gaining purchase on the muddy terrain, the tires just spun uselessly.

Juliet turned to him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"You have any other suggestions?"

"I do," Gus said, reaching out the window to open the back door of the cop car. "We go on foot."

Juliet hesitated for just a moment before following Gus's lead, rushing to catch up with him.

"Of for the love of..." Lassiter trailed off before opening his own door and chasing after them.

"Three minutes!" Juliet shouted back at Lassiter, and he quickened his pace, struggling not to lose his footing as he raced up the muddy hill to the cafe where Eugenia was about to poison Clive Prescott.

Shawn's shortcut had allowed him to get to the tea shop in just under ten minutes. He pulled around the back, jumping out of the truck and hurrying to the entrance. Not realizing – or, rather, forgetting – how ridiculous he looked, Shawn ran up to the host, panting for breath.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man asked, still looking down at his appointment book. When Shawn didn't answer, he looked up and gasped, taken aback by Shawn's appearance. "Do you need help, young man? An ambulance, maybe?"

Shawn shook his head, still breathing hard. "Need...to find someone."

"Well unless you have a reservation, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"No, listen, it's really important. A matter of life and death. Please," Shawn pleaded when the man didn't budge. He was about to try and run around the man until he heard footsteps behind him and saw Lassie and Jules with their guns drawn followed by an out-of-breath Gus.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted, and Shawn saw the confused look Juliet shot him as she entered the restaurant.

Without stopping, Juliet and Lassiter hurried past Shawn. "But Lassie you don't have a reservation!" Shawn shouted after them right before rushing past the host to get in on the action. Shawn spotted Prescott before anyone else could, zeroing in on the man as he raised the tea glass to his lips. "Prescott don't drink that tea!" he shouted as loudly as he could, grabbing the attention of the two detectives.

Prescott looked over, startled while Shawn ran up, grabbing the cup. "Good Lord, please control yourself. There is a lady present," he chastised, annoyed.

"She's not a lady. She's a murderess!" Shawn took the tea from Prescott's hands, passing it over to Lassie.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?" Gus asked, worry and anger obvious in the question.

The adrenaline rush that had kept Shawn moving ever since his escape from the hospital seemed to vanish as soon as he knew that the killer had been caught and Prescott was safe. He'd figured out Eugenia's motive and he wanted so badly to explain it to his audience, but that would have to wait.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Juliet asked, noticing how pale he'd become and how unsteady he appeared. "Shawn," she repeated when he didn't answer, placing her hand gently on the small of his back.

"Just..." he mumbled, "gonna take a little...nap," his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his legs go limp. Shawn just barely heard Lassie's shout of "catch him!" before he went down, his head smacking against a table as he fell. And then all he knew was darkness.

_Thanks for reading! Please review :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long - my computer broke! So I couldn't access what I had already written and I couldn't write more. But all is better now. There's some dialogue from the actual episode in this part and, as promised, some Shules at the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's been fun. And now I'm going to try and finish that other psych story I haven't updated in months. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Consciousness brought with it pain – a lot of it – and a cacophony of noises that rang in his ears like a freight train. He closed his eyes, preferring the state of blissful unawareness that he had just been torn from.<p>

"Shawn?" that was definitely Juliet. And she sounded worried. It was almost enough to make him open his eyes again – _almost_. "Shawn, c'mon, open your eyes." Shawn heard her voice break and it was all he could do to comply. He cracked open his eyes, squinting up at Juliet's face. Her shirt was covered in blood and tears traced dirty tracks down her cheeks.

Shawn reached out a hand, intent on brushing the tears away, but his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated and he ended up smacking her ear instead. That brought a micro-chuckle from Jules and he counted that a momentary victory. She took his hand in hers and lowered it back down. "Just lie still Shawn."

Shawn did as he was told, but he couldn't help taking in the scene around him. Lassiter was leading Eugenia away in handcuffs and Prescott watched on, seemingly stunned. A crowd of people had gathered around and Shawn suddenly felt incredibly claustrophobic. _Why __were __they __all __watching __him?_ _And __whose __blood __was __all __over __Juliet?_

Another sharp pain ricocheted through Shawn's skull, and he began to piece together what had happened. He reached up to his head, feeling the sticky wetness that covered his hair. "s blood?" he slurred. Juliet pulled his hand back but didn't let go this time.

"Yeah, Shawn. You're bleeding. Hit your head pretty hard on the way down. Just can't do anything halfway, can you?"

Shawn chuckled lightly. His dad was going to kill him.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted, sending another bolt of lightning-hot pain through Shawn's head. Gus crouched down next to his best friend, a cell phone still clutched in his hand. "Your dad is going to kill you. You _escaped_ from the hospital?" he asked in disbelief. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"Needed to warn Prescott," Shawn defended himself meekly.

"Where did you think _we_were going?" Gus shot back.

"Yeah but...I sensed there would be traffic," Shawn explained, attempting to put his hand to the side of his head in his patented 'I have a vision' pose. He ended up hitting Gus this time and he chuckled in spite of himself. "I knew you wouldn't make it in time."

"You could have _called_ us, Shawn. Instead of hurrying out here to be the hero. You could have killed yourself on the drive over!"

"Gus," Juliet scolded lightly when she saw Shawn wincing at Gus's raised voice. "This can wait, don't you think?"

Gus looked suitably guilty and nodded his head. "Sorry. You ever scare me like that again, Shawn, and I'm gonna kill you," he added in a quieter voice.

Shawn smiled, letting his eyes drift shut again. The momentary peace was shattered by the shrill blare of an ambulance siren as it approached the tea shop. "Not again," he mumbled under his breath.

"Two ambulance rides in two days, Shawn," Juliet pointed out. "That's quite impressive, even for you."

"Impressive?" _Uh __oh. __Lassie __was __back __and __he __sounded __pissed_. "It's idiotic, that's what it is. What the hell were you thinking, Spencer?"

Shawn just chuckled at Lassie's annoyance. "Couldn't...let you win," he groaned as the paramedics surrounded him. Juliet gave his hand a squeeze before stepping back and letting the EMTs work.

"Unbelievable," Lassiter muttered. "O'Hara, Guster, are you coming with me?"

"I'll drive Mr. Spencer's truck back to the hospital," Gus told them, giving Shawn's shoulder a shake and snagging the keys from his pocket before heading for the parking lot.

"Are you going to stop by the hospital?" Juliet asked, hoping that her concern for Shawn didn't show through.

Lassiter nodded. "Damn straight. I wanna hear Spencer's wrap-up of the case," he paused, thinking of what he'd just said. "Never in my life did I think I would say those words," he added, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'll go get the car, O'Hara. You better be ready to go when I get back."

Juliet smiled at the head detective's gruffness but assured him she'd be ready. She went over to the paramedics to see Shawn off. Shawn had a neck brace on and a large white bandage taped to his head. "How you feeling?" she asked quietly, not wanting to add to his headache.

"Like roadkill," he croaked back. "See you at the hospital?"

"Of course," she told him, stepping back as the doors to the ambulance were closed. She watched the flashing lights speed away, brought back to the present by a loud, impatient honk of a horn. Lassiter was waiting, his car muddied and scratched from their earlier adventure. Knowing better than to make him wait any longer, Juliet climbed in and they followed the blinking lights all the way to Santa Barbara General.

Henry was waiting outside the hospital when he saw the ambulance approach, followed by Lassiter's blue Crown Vic. He had to remind himself that Shawn was hurt. Even then, he could barely restrain himself from throttling the kid.

"Mr. Spencer!" Henry turned to see Gus approaching him from the parking lot. "Here are your keys. Your car's parked where you left it."

Henry took them gratefully. "Thanks, Gus. What happened at the restaurant?"

"Shawn's an idiot, that's what happened," Gus told him, and Henry couldn't help but laugh. "He did save Prescott, though. He spotted him before any of us could, and he got Prescott's attention right as he was about to take a sip of the poison."

That didn't surprise Henry. "Does Shawn know why Eugenia did it?"

Gus nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty sure he does. He didn't really get the chance to give one of his trademark speeches though – he fainted and cracked his head open."

Henry winced. "Not gonna let him live that one down."

Gus nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I think he should be fine. Probably has a minor concussion and judging by the amount of blood, he'll definitely need stitches. But he regained consciousness pretty quickly and he seemed relatively lucid. You gonna kill him?"

"I think the headache will be punishment enough," Henry decided, turning to walk back into the hospital with Gus. When he'd first discovered Shawn's vanishing act, he had thought of all the punishments he could impose on him. But after he'd had time to think about it, he was just happy that his kid was okay. "No more special treatment though," he added.

The wait to see Shawn was much less tense this time around and significantly shorter. Even then, it was obvious that Lassiter was extremely uncomfortable amongst Shawn's friends and family. "I should probably just head back to the station," Lassiter said to Juliet, moving to stand up. "You can fill me in on whatever nonsense Spencer tells you."

"The chief said we could take the rest of the day off," Juliet countered. "I'm sure Shawn will be happy to see you." To be honest, she just wanted to see the head detective squirm a little longer and she knew Shawn would get joy from it as well. Lassiter grumbled something unintelligible, but sat back down.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer," Doctor Anderson said as he spotted Henry in the waiting room. "Long time no see."

Henry stood up, shaking the doctor's hand again. "How's he doing this time?"

"Shawn's very hard-headed. Literally and figuratively. We had to put in several stitches to close the laceration on his head and he has a moderate concussion. Still, it could have been much worse considering how hard he hit that table on the way down and how ill he still was in the first place. The effects of the poisoning haven't completely worn-off either, though, and that'll probably worsen his symptoms slightly. He's still dizzy and his head will probably hurt pretty badly for the next few days, but other than that he's alright."

Henry sighed. Shawn may be "alright" but that still sounded pretty serious. The kid had been through the ringer the last two days. Henry ran a tired hand over his face. "Is he in the same room as before?"

"Yep, he is. You can all go in and see him now, actually. He's insisting that he explain the case before he goes to sleep – as I said, he's very hard-headed. He really does need to rest though, so try to make it quick."

Henry thanked Dr. Anderson for what felt like the hundredth time and then led the group on the familiar path back to Shawn's room.

"Sweet Jesus, Spencer!" Lassiter exclaimed when he caught sight of Shawn sitting up in his hospital bed. The fake psychic look awful – his eyes had dark circles under them and his skin was devoid of all color, save for the red-tinged bandage that was taped over the laceration just above his left eyebrow. Even so, he was wearing a wide grin on his face and looking rather smug.

"Lassie face!" Shawn said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I knew you liked me!"

"Whatever, Spencer, let's just get this over with." Shawn ignored Lassiter's comment, instead taking the time to greet Jules and Gus. Henry had yet to say anything, and Shawn looked at his father nervously. "Sorry about before," he said sheepishly. "I would have woken you up, but you looked so cute sleeping, I didn't have the heart."

"Shawn, the only reason I'm not yelling right now is because you're still sick and now you've got a cracked head to top it all off. Don't push your luck."

"And I did save a man's life," Shawn added, making sure Henry didn't forget that little detail. That had to get him some points, right?

"We would have saved him," Lassiter pointed out, "we didn't need your theatrics."

"Tomatoes, potatoes."

"It's tomatoes, tomatoes," Gus told him, emphasizing the "ah" on the second word.

"I've heard it both ways."

"Where have you heard it that way?"

"Gus!" Henry interjected, "don't encourage him. Shawn, you're not even supposed to be awake right now, so how about you tell us what you want to tell us and then get some rest?" Henry's tone of voice told Shawn it was an order, not a suggestion.

Shawn was about to argue back but decided he really didn't need to add on to his already-lengthy list of injuries by pissing off his father. "Okay everyone, gather round while I tell you a story about a loveable sea lion named Shabby who was murdered by a pair of diamond-smugglers..."

"Oh for God's sake, Spencer!"

Shawn smiled at the chuckle that Juliet tried to disguise as a cough. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist Lassie. Where was I?"

"About to tell us why Eugenia was murdering people," Gus prodded, noticing how angry both Lassiter and Henry were becoming.

"Of course! Thank you Black Magic. Here's something you probably didn't know – and this will make you happy, Buddy," Shawn said, turning to Gus. "Eugenia was a lesbian. She didn't just live with Jillian Tucker, she was in love with her. No one stood to lose more than Eugenia if Jillian got serious with somebody, and that's why she started killing. Jillian's late husband _did _die under mysterious circumstances, but it wasn't at Jillian's hands. It was Eugenia. And she's been killing off Jillian's suitors ever since. Poor Gus here never stood a chance. She only had eyes for Jillian."

"Of course! Now it makes sense! That's why she gave me the pull-back!"

"She gave you the pull-back?" Lassiter asked, amused.

"The _double_ pull-back," Shawn corrected. "Ow!" he shouted when Gus smacked him on the arm.

"Well this has been enlightening, Spencer," Lassiter said, tucking away the small notebook he'd been using to jot down Shawn's story. "I think I'll head over to the station now and get Eugenia to crack like a bad back."

"Please don't," Juliet said dryly.

Lassiter shrugged. "You coming, O'Hara?"

Juliet looked conflicted for a minute before making up her mind. "I'm pretty tired, Carlton. I haven't slept in nearly two days – I think I'm just going to head home. I'll catch a ride with Gus."

"Suit yourself," he said indifferently, turning to leave.

"Wait! Lassie!"

Lassiter turned back towards Shawn. "Does this mean I won?"

The head detective scoffed at the psychic's priorities. "Technically, it was Guster who pegged Eugenia...how about a rematch?"

"Rematch? That means I won, right?"

"I can't do this with you right now. Nice work on the case, Guster," Lassiter added in one last attempt to annoy Shawn before finally leaving.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something but ended up yawning instead. Henry took that as a cue to convince the kid to go to sleep. Though Shawn attempted to protest, he was having a hard time defending himself when he could barely keep his eyes open. "Fine," Shawn sulked, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "Dad?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked, expecting Shawn to continue the argument.

"Can you find out when I can go home?"

Henry smiled at how young he seemed. "Of course, kid. Get some rest and I'll be back to visit you in a bit."

"I'm gonna head out now too," Gus spoke up. "I feel dead on my feet. Catch you later, Buddy."

"Thanks Gus," Shawn mumbled.

"Feel better, Shawn," Juliet said as she turned to follow Gus out.

"Wait!" Shawn said suddenly, shaking himself awake. "Gus, buddy, can I have a word with Jules?"

Gus looked momentarily confused but recognized the look in his best friend's eyes and immediately understood. "Sure. Juliet, I'll be in the waiting room."

"Thanks Gus," Juliet told him, and it was obvious she was confused too.

Once Gus had left, Juliet moved to take a seat in the chair by Shawn's bed. "What's up, Shawn?"

Shawn smiled sheepishly. "Just wanted to thank you. For taking care of me with the whole poisoning thing...and then the head thing. And for staying."

Juliet smiled back, "You're welcome, Shawn. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, I would," he said honestly. "Jules, you know, Jillian and I aren't exclusive." His voice was steady but Juliet could see in his eyes that he was amused with himself.

"Clearly," she said, playing along. "Wasn't she seeing like three other people besides you? And now with the whole Prescott thing...I'm sure that will complicate your relationship."

"Naturally," he mused. "Might have to end things with her." He looked up to see Juliet smiling at him. "Anyway, Jules, I was wondering if maybe you'd possibly want to go out for dinner or something sometime? I know a really good restaurant," he trailed off, "well except for the whole poison in the wine thing."

"You mean like a date, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded. "You could call it that."

"Hmmm, well I don't know. I'm thinking of trying the whole cougar thing. Seems to be the latest craze. You're a little too old for me."

"This coming from the girl who once dated a SWAT hostage negotiator twice her age. Not a fan of the older man boobies anymore, huh?" Juliet couldn't help but laugh. "So what do you say?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'd love to, Shawn. But I think I'd prefer that pizza shop on Chestnut Street. I heard they make the best Hawaiian pizza."

Shawn couldn't hide his shocked expression. "Marry me."

Juliet laughed. "Think we need to go on a date first."

Shawn sighed. "If you insist." He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to keep himself awake.

"You need to rest," she said, her voice concerned again. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"You promise?" he asked sleepily, his eyes completely closed now.

"I promise," she told him. She waited a minute until she could tell by his steady breathing that he was asleep, then leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Feel better, Shawn," she whispered, turning to leave. Shawn opened his eyes to watch as she walked to the door, a wide smile on his face. Juliet stopped and looked back. "I knew you weren't really sleeping!"

Shawn slammed his eyes shut, but couldn't force the smile to go away. His head was killing him and he still felt weak from the poison, but somehow none of that seemed to matter right now. He opened his eyes again to see Juliet still looking at him. She walked back into the room and sat down again. "If you're not asleep in 5 minutes, I'm canceling our date." Shawn looked at her, clearly thinking she was joking. "I'm not kidding, Shawn. Clock starts now."

He was asleep in two.

* * *

><p>THE END! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)<p> 


End file.
